The Mall
by Manya91
Summary: ok,so this is kinda A/U, its set in a mall, duh, basically, Smut in a mall. Alice/Claire. enjoy.


'Come on. Don't be such a whiny little brat and accompany your brother to the mall' Chris said, while he had a big grin plastered on his face. 'I don't like to go shopping, u know that' he bumped me in the shoulder 'We are NOT shopping. Guys don't shop. I need some new jeans. That does not qualify as shopping' I let out a irritated sigh 'It qualifies as shopping when you're dragging someone with you who doesn't want to come anyway' He ruffled my hair and I shot him a death glare. He knows better then to mess with my hair. Its hard enough to get it in a perfect ponytail. Why did I let myself get talked into this anyway. All he will do is go to the store, grab some jeans, try them on, pretend that I am Jill and I actually give a damn about how he looks on his dates with her, go to the register and pay, then have a drink in our favourite restaurant, Emmy's. while muttering my annoyance I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking and I walked right into someone, causing the other person to spill her drink all over my top.

'Oh god, I am so sorry' I muttered, very annoyed at my clumsiness. 'It's ok' she said bemused 'happens to the best of us' I looked at her and my mouth nearly dropped open. I kid you not, she could have been an angel. She was wearing a black tight dress, which now had a big stain like my shirt, a black blazer and shiny black pumps. Her blonde hair was short and a little ruffled, looking as if she just rolled out of bed. The blonde woman held out her hand 'Alice' she said with a smirk. I accepted her hand and introduced myself as well 'names Claire. And I'm normally not this clumsy' I add with a playful grin 'how about I get you different dress. I think that one is pretty much ruined now' the blonde woman smiled a little. 'Oh well, I never really liked this dress anyway'

For some reason, beyond my comprehension, my dearest brother decided to butt out for once. Even though he was snickering, he kept his big mouth shut. We walked in relative silence to the clothing store. When we arrived Alice decided to get a pair of tight fitting, black jeans and a red tank top. She walked in the booth and tried it on. 'So what were you thinking off, when you ran me over?' I chuckled lightly. 'Oh nothing, I was just murmuring about my brother dragging me over here against my will' from another booth I could hear 'I heard that' I smirked at my big brothers response. 'You were supposed to hear that, you nutter'

There was a chuckle coming from the booth that Alice was in. 'So Alice, what do you do?' her response was one of confusion 'what do you mean?' so I clarified 'your work' she was silence for a little while but said what she did after a while. 'I'm head of security with Umbrella' I heard the movement in my brothers booth stop and I knew he was listening. 'That's interesting. So what do you do while on your job' she walked out the booth, fully dressed in the new clothes, and I will tell you this, she looks good. Even better then with the black dress on. 'Well, I could tell you. But I'd have to kill you' a laughter erupted from me. 'Couldn't come up with something better?' she just smirked at me and went to pay for her clothes. 'I said I would pay for it' the blonde shrugged. Chris walked out of his booth in his regular outfit, his new found jeans on his arm. Surprisingly he didn't ask me on how it looks on him. 'Aren't going to get a new and clean shirt?' Chris nodded at my messed up Nirvana shirt.

I walked over to the rock section of the store and picked out an AC/DC shirt. I quickly paid for it, shrugged out my red leather vest, which thankfully didn't get wet and walked to booth, handing my vest over to Chris. Once inside I quickly pulled my shirt off and the new one on. When I got out I got a small smile from Alice and took my vest back from my brother, shrugging it back on. 'At least let me replace that drink' I gave her my best smirk and she complied. Chris said that he couldn't stay for long. Cause he had to go home and get ready for his nightshift. We ate in comfortable silence, except Chris seemed to be on edge the whole time. So I asked what was bothering him, but he just said he didn't really want to go to work today.

'Well ladies, I have to go now. Otherwise I'll never get ready in time' I smirked at him teasingly. 'You'll never get ready anyway' and I got a glare in response. I stood up and hugged him goodbye, Alice and Chris shook hands, then he went off. I reclaimed my seat next to Alice. 'What's your brothers job?' Alice asked. 'He works with Stars' and she let out a sound of realisation. 'So that's why he's been on edge ever since I mentioned I work for Umbrella' I look at her in confusion. 'What do you mean?'

'You don't know?' I simply shook my head 'Chris doesn't talk about his job' she nodded once. 'Well, Stars have accused Umbrella of making biological weapons for military use' I could feel my eyebrows scrunch together 'do they?' Alice sighed deeply. 'I cant talk about that. Even if I wanted to.' I nodded slowly at her. 'Its weird though. We only met an hour ago. But I don't want to lie to you' I smile a little. 'Feels like I've known you for years' I could feel her gaze on me when I said that so I tilted my head to look at her. 'Who knows. We might be soul mates' and she bumped her arm against mine with the comment. A vigorous laugh escaping both of us.

We stood up to pay for our lunch, but little old clumsy me trips and landed right on top of Alice, my face merely inches away from her. 'This is not embarrassing at all' I mumbled softly, a chuckle coming from the other woman. 'I don't mind' she said huskily. I could feel her hand thread in my hair, pulling me closer to her. So I closed the gap. Letting our lips touch. It was like fireworks exploded behind my eyes. kissing her felt so good. I could hear people mumbling somewhere in a far distant, but I couldn't give a damn. I move my hand to cup her jaw, my thumb tracing her chin. When we pulled away we both let out a small sigh. 'We should really pay for lunch' Alice said, I smirked at her and stood up, walking to the counter to pay. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Alice sitting at the table, a far off expression on her face and her fingers on her lips.

I pay and walk back, grabbing the bag with my old t-shirt in it, waking her up from trance-like state of mind. I smirk lightly at her. 'You coming?' she nods and stands up. 'We should go to my apartment' I said to her but she shook her head lightly, took my hand and lead me to some clothing store. 'Where are we going?' I managed to ask her. She grabs a pair of jeans from the rails and hang them in a booth, pulling me in the booth same booth, she quickly closes the curtain, drowning us in dimmed light. Alice attacked my neck with her mouth, nipping at it and I cant help but moan. 'You always bring a girl here?' I asked in a hushed voice. She lightly chuckled 'Just the ones I really like' I bit my bottom lip as her hands travelled down my back. I used my hand to guide her back to my lips, kissing her with all that was in me. She pushed me into the wall, letting her left hand wander to my belt, swiftly unbuckling it. I could hear myself gasp at it. Her tongue darted out n licked my lips, I responded immediately opening my mouth, letting her tongue battle with mine.

I sighed in the kiss as she undid the button of my jeans and slipped her hand inside, teasing the inside of my thighs. Not to leave Alice unsatisfied I moved my hands to cup her breasts, kneading them gently. A hushed moan escaped her lips. Her fingers deftly moved past my panties, pushing them aside and started rubbing me. I threw my head back in response. 'I much rather have my way with you in my house' I breathed out. She traced my neck with her tongue. 'It'll take too long. I want you now' she said as she entered two fingers in me.

I gasped at the sensation, building up my temperature with every thrust she made. I bit my lip as to not to moan aloud, a faint whimper still escaping my lips. One of her hands travelled up under my shirt and cupped a breast and teased my nipple. 'Stop biting your lip. You're going to make it bleed' Alice drawls out husked. But I couldn't stop doing it, if I did, the whole mall would know what we were doing here. I think Alice realized 'cause moments later she was kissing me. Hot. Passionate. My hands wonder down from her breasts to her jeans, fumbling with the button. I could feel her gasp in the kiss as my hand travelled in her jeans, going straight to her core.

She was already so wet. My fingers moved purposefully in her centre. Creating a steady pace, I teased her clit with my thumb. She kissed me harder, pushing me into the wall and grinding on my hand, looking for more pressure, so I added another finger and my other hand moving back to her breast. Our breathing became more erratic the longer we stayed like that. I broke away from the kiss, resting the back of my head against the wall, closing my eyes tightly, trying to take deep breaths. Alice attacked my collarbone nipping at it, scraping her teeth against the bone. It was her turn to add a finger to the sensations. I held back a moan as she pumped faster. I could feel the waves of pleasure starting in my gut and I kissed her again. Our tongues immediately battling for dominance in the kiss.

Her kiss trailed from my mouth to my earlobe. I could hear her panting, coming closer to the edge as well. I picked up my pace and she paid me back by adding one extra finger 'A-Alice' I heard myself gasp out. Then the waves crashed trough out my whole body and I suddenly felt Alice's lips on my own, muffling my moans. It takes some seconds longer but then I'm the one muffling Alice's cries of ecstasy. We both stall our attacks on each other, extremely out of breath. Alice had her head rested on my shoulder, giving lazy kisses on my neck 'Now can we go to my apartment?' I asked between pants. Her chuckled vibrated against me. 'Sure' she mumbled. 'Good' I replied 'because I am much better when I'm in my own bed' Alice let out a sound of appreciation and lifted her head as she closed my button and zipped up the zipper. I look down smirking, biting my inside of my lip slightly as she fastened my belt. Then she took care of her own jeans, smoothing out wrinkles in her shirt. 'Let's go then'

After working quite some impossible WEEKS on this, I think it turned out pretty well. Leave a review if you feel like it. I hope you do. But yeah. On second note, please do leave a review. Even if you didn't like it. Tell me what you didn't, or what you did like about it. That way I can always keep improving my writing.


End file.
